


Per aspera ad astra

by Mihael_Strider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihael_Strider/pseuds/Mihael_Strider
Summary: "-Pase lo que pase…-Lance…-…estoy feliz de haberte conocido"5 drabbles. 5 formas distintas en las cuales el universo los puso uno frente al otro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Han pasado 3 años desde la última vez que escribí, so...
> 
> I'm back, bitches.
> 
>  
> 
> Voltron no me pertenece. Las ideas sí. Beteado. A pesar de esto, sigo sin shippear el Klance. De cualquier forma....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NELLUY!
> 
>  
> 
> (aunque me tardé una semana)

1.

En aras de ser honestos, la culpa de todo eso la tiene Pidge. Había pasado cinco semanas insistiéndole en que hablara con él a pesar de que apenas y habían intercambiado unos cuantos “buenos días” en ese tiempo, pero Lance había hecho caso omiso de los gimoteos de su amiga y de sus “Si tanto te interesa, ¿por qué no le hablas?”

  
En realidad, el chico nuevo no le interesaba. Por supuesto que no. No le gustaban sus ojos violetas que apenas y se fijaban en él cada que pasaba a la pizarra o que se levantaba a leer. Tampoco le gustaban sus manos de dedos largos y delgados, que solía entrelazar sobre el escritorio cuando escuchaba la clase. Mucho menos le atraían esos labios que se cernían alrededor de un lápiz cuando estaba aburrido. Había pasado sus días tratando de convecerse de que lo que sentía era mera curiosidad. Aparentemente, estaba equivocado.

  
Sostiene con manos temblorosas su teléfono, mirando una y otra vez la pantalla como si eso fuera a resolver su situación. Maldice a Pidge por haberse levantado a la hora del receso y haber regresado minutos después con un número escrito en un papel. “Ten, cobarde, ya no tienes pretexto”. Y tenía razón: o era ahora o nunca.

  
-¿Hola?  
-¿Keith? ¿Keith Kogane?  
-Hola. ¿Eres Lance, cierto?

Por alguna razón, las manos del castaño dejan de temblar.

 

 

2.

Son las dos de la mañana y lo único que Keith quiere es volver a casa, acariciar a su gato y dormir por al menos tres días seguidos, pero ésa es la hora álgida en el bar y no se puede ir todavía. En cambio, ocupa sus manos en servir tragos a diestra y siniestra, despachándolos sobre la barra con soltura. A su alrededor, algunas cuantas chicas lo observan y ríen tontamente tratando de llamar su atención. Él sólo bufa y continúa sirviendo un Martini seco al hombre de traje que está sentado justo enfrente.

  
No sabe cómo, pero de pronto fija su mirada en el siguiente pianista que sube al escenario. No es común ver uno como él en un bar de Jazz, mucho menos a esa hora, pero por alguna razón él siempre pide subir al último. Como sea, es quizá la presentación más esperada de la noche y seguramente la razón de que todavía haya tanta gente. Keith lo odia profundamente porque se muere por irse a casa, pero entonces el chico comienza a tocar y a Keith se le olvida absolutamente todo.

  
Ya hacen casi seis sábados que ese tipo comenzó a tocar en el bar, y desde su primera noche ha abarrotado el sitio. La forma en la que sus dedos se movían era algo que ni siquiera Keith había visto, acostumbrado a tantos nuevos músicos que pisaban el lugar cada dos por tres. Hasta ahora, él es el que más ha durado, y aun así el moreno ni siquiera sabe cómo se llama porque siempre recoge sus cosas al finalizar su presentación y se va. No habla con nadie. No observa a nadie. Sólo llega, toca y se va

.  
Pero no esta noche. No ahora. Porque por alguna razón el pianista ha estado observándole en varias ocasiones mientras interpreta cada pieza y ahora que ha terminado se acerca y va a sentarse frente a su barra, le mira con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y le pide un trago. Y él se lo sirve en tres segundos aunque las manos le tiemblan y el corazón está por estallarle en el pecho, y trata de no ser demasiado obvio cuando sus dedos se rozan al tomar la copa.

-Hola, soy Lance. ¿Te falta mucho para acabar tu turno?

Keith supone que esa noche no va a volver a su casa.

 

 

3.

Desde que Shirogane les dice que van a trabajar juntos, Keith sabe que eso va a terminar mal. Mira de reojo al castaño que tiene al lado y suspira porque no entiende cómo carajos espera su maestro que él trabaje con un tipo que ni siquiera sabe planchar un traje y que apenas y se ha puesto una mal anudada corbata que no combina con el resto del atuendo. Piensa que probablemente lo están poniendo a prueba, porque de otra forma no concibe que le esté pasando eso. No a él.

Aun así, asiente cuando Shiro les da sus nombres clave para ese trabajo y les tiende un sobre con la información , tratando de ignorar ese presentimiento de que nada va a salir bien. Sale de la oficina de su superior con la ansiedad atorada en la garganta, y no es hasta que el otro (ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había seguido) se ríe que él reacciona y lo mira. No entiende qué tiene eso de divertido. Tienen que matar a un Don de la mafia, asesinarlo en su propia casa mientras al menos ciento cincuenta hombres los rodean, y él está ahí, riéndose.

A carcajada limpia.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa? –pregunta Keith, molesto, con la repentina necesidad de destrozarle la nariz a golpes.  
-Lance.  
-¿Perdón?  
-Mi nombre. Lance-responde el otro como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Y Keith lo mira como si en vez de estar viendo a otro caporégime estuviese viendo a un alien.  
-No me interesa. No puedo conocer tu nombre, lo sabes. Para mí sólo eres el León Azul.

Keith no espera que el otro se le arroje prácticamente encima, que lo tome del cuello de la camisa blanca y que lo mire de esa forma –casi animal, completamente amenazante-, así que le cuesta trabajo reaccionar. Cuando está por decirle algo, el castaño simplemente tira de él con más fuerza y Keith sólo gime.

Maldita sea.

-Mira, “León Rojo”, puede que no salgamos vivos de ésta, ¿entiendes? – pronuncia fríamente el castaño, prácticamente escupiendo veneno- Así que tenemos dos opciones: o lo hacemos a tu forma y a la de Shirogane para que al final ni siquiera podamos reconocer el cuerpo del otro cuando estemos cubiertos de balas, o a la mía, en la que por lo menos sabemos quiénes somos y damos lo mejor de nosotros para salir lo más completos posibles. ¿Qué dices?

Keith lo piensa. De verdad lo hace. Y por la cabeza le cruzan por lo menos quinientas razones diferentes por las cuales debe rechazar esa estúpida oferta e irse corriendo para decirle a Shiro que él sólo es capaz de llevar a cabo el trabajo, pero por algún motivo estúpido e incongruente termina tendiéndole la mano al idiota que tiene enfrente y lo mira con seriedad.

-Kogane. Keith Kogane

Lance sonríe, y Keith siente que de verdad, de verdad esto va a ser un desastre.

-Mucho gusto, Keith.

 

 

4.

 

Lo tiene acorralado contra la pared del baño mientras la música resuena en sus oídos y hace estremecer las paredes. Pasa sus manos sobre el delgado cuerpo y se estremece ante el delicado gemido que brota de sus labios cuando alcanza la entrepierna. Sabe que los pueden descubrir si se quedan ahí, así que tira del moreno sin decirle absolutamente nada y lo mete a uno de los cubículos, arrancándole la ropa apenas ha cerrado la puerta detrás de ellos. El otro vuelve a gemir y los dos saben que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, él mismo le toma de la nuca y lo atrae en un beso hambriento que es correspondido inmediatamente. Acalorado, sujeta ambas muñecas ajenas para colocarlas sobre su cabeza y entierra el rostro en la curvatura del blanco cuello que se muestra orgulloso entre la tela de la camisa roja a medio desabotonar, mordiendo con tanta saña que el otro chico grita. En vez de detenerse, muerde más fuerte. Total, la música es estridente y nadie más va a escucharlos.

Mientras le termina de quitar la camisa y mete descaradamente la mano dentro del pantalón negro que viste el moreno, piensa que en realidad ni siquiera le ha preguntado su nombre. No se le ocurrió hacerlo cuando lo vio contonearse en la pista al ritmo de alguna de las canciones que el DJ mezclaba: se había quedado como un idiota mirando sus caderas frágiles y sus ojos violeta con el único deseo de poseerlo. Se le acercó con decisión, sin fijarse si estaba solo o no, y puso una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención antes de mover él mismo su cuerpo al ritmo que el desconocido marcaba. Con una sonrisa, el delicioso moreno enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y ambos comenzaron una danza prácticamente obscena sin importarles cuánta gente los veía. Un par de movimientos, unos cuantos roces y un “sácame de aquí” susurrado al oído fue lo único que necesitaron para terminar en el baño con el cabello revuelto y la respiración entrecortada.

  
Un jadeo ajeno le hace regresar a la realidad. Abre los ojos y se encuentra con ese par de ojos violeta mirándole expectantes. Y él quiere llevarlo hasta el final. ¿Qué importa si sólo es una noche?

  
-Lance- susurra a su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo con saña.  
-¿Qué?  
-Mi nombre. Lance. Recuérdalo bien.

  
El moreno le mira con una expresión divertida; la ceja levantada en un arco perfecto.

  
-¿Por qué?  
-Es lo único que vas a gritar esta noche.

 

5.

Están de pie, uno junto al otro, con la atención fija en las estrellas. No dicen nada; no porque no lo necesiten, sino porque no saben cómo comenzar. A Keith se le hace un nudo en la garganta de pensar que quizá esa sea la última vez que estén juntos de esa forma y quiere tratar de dejar las cosas en claro, pero no es capaz de articular una palabra. Probablemente por eso Lance tampoco hace el intento de comenzar la conversación. Sabe que Keith no siempre tiene las palabras para responder.

Se limitan a mirar la inmensidad del espacio en un silencio que quizá parece incómodo pero que para ellos es vital, especialmente cuando la mano de Lance busca la de Keith lentamente. Es un roce apenas, un toque delicado, pero Keith lo siente como una descarga eléctrica y se apresura a entrelazar sus dedos con los ajenos. Siente ganas de llorar y está seguro de que Lance siente lo mismo, pero también sabe que ninguno va a caer en sentimentalismos. Sin embargo, se limita a dar un paso lateral hacia él, suspirando cuando Lance apoya su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Keith? –se atreve el castaño en un susurro delicado que le hace estremecer.  
-¿Sí?  
-Pase lo que pase…  
-Lance…  
-…estoy feliz de haberte conocido.

  
Keith lo mira. Lance regresa la mirada. Le sonríe. La distancia se acorta.

  
El “yo también” se pierde en cuanto sus labios se juntan.


End file.
